


A Time to Laugh

by MissFeral



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Ancient Egypt, Brothers, Family Fluff, Gen, Mischief, Sibling Bonding, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFeral/pseuds/MissFeral
Summary: This story takes place back when Moses and Rameses were still the best of friends, causing their usual mischief. Moses is bored, but soon he and Rameses find a perfect way to amuse themselves. At the expense of Hotep and Huy, of course.





	A Time to Laugh

Moses and Rameses walked swiftly through the palace together, already an hour late for their studies. The two brothers weren't really looking forward to it, especially since Hotep and Huy were in charge of their lessons today.

"Moses, stop dawdling," Rameses scolded his younger brother. "We're going to be in enough trouble as it is."

Moses smirked and waved a hand at him. "Ah! We're not afraid of those two, are we?"

"I didn't say that."

"You were thinking it! And I could of sworn I just saw you shaking…"

"Moses! You're not funny!" He gave him a shove.

"Why, of course I am," Moses insisted.

"Yeah, right," Rameses chuckled, walking slightly faster than his brother.

Moses kept pace with him as they approached their study room. Moses sighed, wishing there was some way to make this day more interesting.

The two teenagers pushed open the large doors, and found themselves face to face with a glaring Hotep and Huy.

Rameses gaped at them in mock surprise. "Hotep and Huy! Finally! Where have you two been? Moses and myself have been looking all over!"

The two priests scowled.

"Just kidding!" Rameses burst out, grinning. Moses laughed.

Hotep and Huy glared even fiercer at the teenagers.

"Look, I know we're late. We're sorry, okay? Let's get on with studies," Rameses said, taking his seat at a brown table with scrolls on it.

"Huy and I missed our lunch thanks to you both," Hotep complained, rubbing his large stomach, miserably.

Huy picked up a folded scroll and slightly smacked Moses on the shoulder. "And I hope you're happy about it, Princey!"

"Aw, Huy, don't be such a crank!" teased Moses, snatching the scroll from the skinny priest's hand. "Let's see here…" The prince opened the scroll and began to dramatically read his lesson aloud, while waltzing around the room. Rameses rolled his eyes.

"Enough!" growled Huy, snatching back the scroll. "Now… will your highness kindly be seated so we can get this over with!"

"What's the magic word?" Moses smirked. Rameses groaned.

Hotep and Huy looked at each other, frowning.

"Alright! Alright! I'll sit!" Moses finally gave in. "There. See? I'm sitting. Happy?"

"NO!" barked the priests in unison.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "The Pharaoh wants to see Prince Rameses right away," came a servant's voice.

"I wonder what I did this time," Rameses groaned as he got up and headed to the door. Right before he left, he looked back at Moses. "I'm warning you, brother… don't cause any trouble for Hotep and Huy while I'm gone."

"Who, me? I wouldn't dream of it!" Moses assured him, although there was a mischievous glint in his eyes as he glanced at Huy.

Rameses was a bit hesitant, but left the study room and went to see what the Pharaoh wanted of him. It was nothing serious… at least, that was what Rameses was hoping for.

The Pharaoh apologized to Rameses for pulling him away from his studies, but insisted on an explanation as to why he and Moses had lately been so disreputable as pupils.

"It won't happen today, I assure you," Rameses told Pharaoh. "The minute I go back into that room, I'll make sure Moses does his studies and doesn't cause any more trouble for Hotep and Huy."

With a slightly skeptical gaze, the Pharaoh dismissed him.

Rameses hurried back toward the study room, hoping Moses wasn't being too much of a nuisance. He had only been absent for several minutes… but anything could have happened. Then as Rameses got closer, he heard pleading and hysterical laughter coming from the study room.  _What in the world…_  Rameses wondered who was laughing. It didn't sound like Moses.

Rameses rushed into the room and his jaw dropped.

Moses had pinned Huy to the floor, and was tickling the skinny priest into hysterics.

Hotep was just sitting down, looking hopelessly at Rameses.

For a while, Rameses was shocked, but then his face started to break out in a smile.

Moses used one hand to hold Huy's wrists over his head, and used the other hand to tickle Huy's stomach and sides. The priest writhed and shrieked, begging for Moses to stop.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT! I'M TICKLISH! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! PLEHEHEHEHEHEASE! D-DON'T DO THAHAHAT! RAHAHAHAMESES, M-MAKE YOUR BROTHER STOHOHOP! HE'S TICKLING ME!" squealed Huy, through his laughter. He desperately squirmed around on the floor, beneath Moses.

Moses couldn't help but laugh right along with Huy. "Come on, Rameses!" the younger prince excitedly urged his brother to help with the tickling.

Rameses considered this, then grinned.  _Eh. Why not?_

Rameses went over to help hold Huy down. He grabbed the priest's boney wrists and held his arms up. Moses wiggled his fingers in Huy's armpits.

"OH NO! NONONONO! AAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHA! PL-PLEASE! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOO! N-NOT THERE! GAHAHAHAHAHA! NOT UNDER MY ARMS! NOHOHOHOHHOHHO! H-HELP! HEHEHEHELLPPP!" Huy roared with laughter.

"Coochie coochie coo!" Moses teased over and over. He sped up the tickling. Soon there were tears seeping from Huy's eyes.

Moses and Rameses finally decided to stop tormenting poor Huy and give him a chance to catch his breath.

Huy gasped for air when the princes stopped tickling him. "H-How… d-dare… you… torment me so," he curled up in a ball to protect himself from any more tickle attacks. "Y-You must not… ever do that… again. Please don't. I am very ticklish."

"Yes, we know that," Moses said, chuckling.

Rameses smiled. Hotep just remained sitting in his chair, massaging his temple and looking quite unamused by this whole situation.

"Let's see if we can get on with your lessons now," Huy said, clutching his stomach defensively as he began standing up. His sandals slapped against the smooth tile floor as he walked.

Suddenly, a mischievious light shone in Moses' eyes.

"Huy, can I ask you a question?" said Moses.

Huy sighed. "What is it?"

"How ticklish are your feet?"

"Well, my feet are – Wait! Wh-What?!" Huy felt his heart skip a beat.

An evil grin spread across Moses' face.

Huy gulped and began to slowly move in the direction of the door. "No… no… wait a minute now… d-don't come any closer! I beg of you!" As the skinny priest walked backwards, he tripped over something and fell down on his backside. Then he screamed as Moses made a lunge for him.

"NO! NO!" Huy shrieked, trying to scramble away. But Moses grabbed the priest's scrawny legs and put his ankles in a headlock.

"OH NO! NO! PRINCE MOSES, DON'T DO IT! D-DON'T TICKLE MY FEET!" screamed Huy, trying in vain to pull his ankles out of Moses' strong grip.

Moses grinned and removed Huy's sandals. He began tickling Huy's bare feet.

"AAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HEEHEEHEEHHEEHHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEE! HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! NOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOOHOHOHOHO! AAHAHHAHHAHAHA!" Huy screamed with laughter. It was absolutely unbearable. Huy's feet were so ticklish that he could hardly manage to beg for mercy.

Moses was relentless. He scribbled his fingers up and down the soles of the priest's feet and then started tickling the slender brown toes. The skin on Huy's soles and toes was very soft and sensitive. Tears of laughter rolled down the priest's cheeks.

After a while, Hotep got up from his chair and began stomping his way out the door. "I've seen enough."

"Hey, where are you going?" inquired Rameses, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm telling Pharaoh what's going on in here!" the chubby priest announced.

"Ah, ah, ah! I don't think so!" Rameses ran, grabbed the struggling Hotep, and dragged him back into the room.

Then Rameses experimentally poked Hotep's side. He jumped.

"Don't do that!" Hotep barked, quickly rubbing the spot where Rameses had poked him.

Rameses grinned and poked Hotep again. This time in the stomach.

The fat priest jumped and a slight giggle escaped his lips.

Completely forgetting his promise to Pharaoh, Rameses smirked and began swirling his fingers all over Hotep's belly.

Hotep clamped his mouth shut to hold in the laughter. He twitched around violently, trying to push away Rameses' hands. The overweight priest managed to hold back the laughter for about five seconds before he exploded.

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ST-STOP IT! NOW! THIS IS NOT DIGNIFIED! OHH! HAHAHAHAHAHOOHOHOHOO! I'M GONNA TELL THE PHARAOHOHOHOHOHO! Q-QUIT IT!" laughed Hotep as the prince's wiggling fingers traveled across his oversized stomach. Pretty soon Rameses' fingers found a small, hollow spot through the priest's robe – which was the priest's bellybutton.

The short, wide priest let out a high-pitched squeal and fell down, landing on his stomach. But Rameses didn't let up, he leaned down and continued tickling Hotep's sides.

Meanwhile, Moses was still mercilessly tickling Huy's feet. The thin priest's hysterical face was drenched with sweat and tears. He shrieked for Hotep to save him.

"H-HOTEP! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HOHOHOTEP! HELP ME! HEHEHELPP MEHEHEHE! PLEEHEEHEHEASE! NOHOHOHOHOHO! M-MOSES STAHAHAP THAHAHAHAT! NOT THE TOES! PLEASE NOT MY TOHOHOES! AAAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  **HOTEP!"**

But there was nothing Hotep could do to help his companion, because the overweight priest was being tickled silly by Rameses.

"Y-YOU BRATS! HAHAHAHHAHA! LEAVE US ALOHOHOHOHONE!" shrieked Hotep, laughing hysterically.

When the two priests looked like they were going to pass out, Moses and Rameses finally stopped tickling them.

Gasping for air, Hotep and Huy curled up into balls to protect themselves. The pair was still grinning and giggling. They looked nervously at the two teenagers who had just tickled them for about half an hour.

Huy weakly raised his hand and briefly shook his boney fist at the princes. "If… y-you brats… t-tell anyone about this… y-you're gonna be s-sorry."

Moses and Rameses looked at each other and shared a smug smile.

Rameses cleared his throat. "Well, you know… Moses and I can always tickle you both again if we want to."

Hotep and Huy both gasped.

Moses chuckled. "So, should Rameses and I start our studying our scrolls now?"

"Well, if you do… you're studying on your own! We're out of here!" Hotep said, nervously. Then he and Huy got up and scurried out of the room, hoping never to be tickle tortured again.

So Moses and Rameses sat at the table to do their studies, at last. But really, the brothers were just thinking happily about how much fun it was tickle torturing Hotep and Huy.

The End


End file.
